Harry Potter and The Rose Blood
by Monte Cristo
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermone, Draco, and Erin are sent to a private island to see if they can survive. There instructor is Chrisitan Coulson, who is secretely Voldemort. Please read and review. It is very funny! New chapter!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Rose Blood

         Harry Potter was sitting at his desk, finishing a report on witch's skin. Suddenly Ron came in the scene. "Oh, Harry! Harry!"

"What's wrong Ron?"

"I just received a scratch from a thorn bush! It hurts terribly!"

"Here, let me try that spell that we learned in Snape's class. _Abasadaba Macamoca!_"

"Nothing happened! Do you think the name that most not be spoken is behind this. I'm sure he is. He is trying to kill me!"

"I don't know Ron. I was having very weird dreams. It was about Draco, and he wanted to tell me a secret, but I was trying to run away from him."

         Suddenly Heroine came in the room. "There you are. I was starting to get worried! Dumbledore wants us at the Great Hall at once!"

"Harry and I were just talking. Well, see, I have a scratch from a thorn, and there is nothing Harry and I could do about it. We think it is because the name that most not be spoken is behind this."

"Seriously, you guys are nuts! Maybe Harry just didn't say the spell correctly. Now come on! We have to go now! Dumbledore has a very important meeting!"

         Quickly, Harry, Ron, and Heroine ran to the Great Hall where everybody was all ready seated. They quickly picked their seats and waited for Dumbledore to speak. Each of the students not sure what all of this was about, curiously looked at one another. As Harry was searching there the crowd a students, thinking they might give the answer away, there he saw in his mind the girl of his dreams. He had remembered her name being Erin Neo. She had brown hair and brown eyes. What perfect characteristics, he thought to himself. He knew that she was new to this school, and was actually at the Slytherin team, but there was something about her, something perfect. She came from Russia, and strangely had an American accent. She was not a muggle, which was sad, because that even ruined the chances even more with being with her. 

"Who are you looking at Harry?" Ron asked Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, no one." Harry said dreamily. "Just Erin Neo."

"Are you nuts?!?! I heard some really bad stories about her, of how she almost killed her friend, because she made her pick up a lousy little paper off the ground. Crazy I tell you. I can't believe that you are falling in love."

"Who ever said that I was falling in love? You asked me who I was looking at and I told you."

         Suddenly everyone was quiet, because the room was filled with darkness. Then shone a bright light. There was Dumbledore ready to give his speech. Everyone looked in aww, ready to hear the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"Good morning everyone! I am here to announce that there is a certain contest I would like to give. Now I am going to pick five different people to be at this contest. These people will fight to see who is the better wizard. The only problem is, you most not use magic. If you do you are excluded from the game. Now these are the five wizards who will compete: Granger Heroine, Malfoy Draco, Neo Erin, Potter Harry, and Weasly Ron. You five are going to be sent to an island and you must survive for five months. If you do, you will win a wonderful prize, but I will not tell you what the prize is after all five of you come back. Now each of you come up here." 

         All five of the wizard came up, and worried what this was going to lead to, gave their wands to Dumbledore.

"Right, not there will be another wizard watching you and he will be your instructor on the island telling you what you will do. His name is Christian Coulson. Now all you have to do is enter this door and you will be there. Now good luck! I will see you in five months."

         All five went through the strangely normal door, and once they were there, they wished they were never even nominated for the contest.


	2. The island

Chapter 2

"Oh no!!!! What is this terrible place? It's water!!!! Dumbledore wants us to survive in water for five days!!!! I am going to die. When I come back, I'll tell my father about this," scolded Malfoy.

"Malfoy, you are so stupid. I think we are just on an island. It won't be too hard to survive this. I read all about islands in _The World Apart_. This should be really simple," Hermoine said.

"Oh, how would you know muggle? I am sure you don't even know the difference between gaspagordans and gargoyles," Malfoy replied. 

"Actually, the difference isn't too hard to explain. First, the gaspagordans have teeth that are…" Hermoine was suddenly interrupted by Ron screaming.

"AHHHHH!!!!! What is that? That horrible looking thing?" Ron yelled.

"Honestly Weasly, can't you see that it is bird?" Malfoy asked Ron.

"Actually, the correct name for that so called bird is a stork." Hermoine told Malfoy.

"Oh, shut up Granger. Nobody wants to listen to your voice anyway." Malfoy growling at Hermoine. 

"You guys, didn't Dumbledore say that some guy named Christian Coulson was going to be here? Where do you think he is?" Harry asked them.

"Potter! Stop changing the subject! We have other things to worry about. Like how I am trapped on a worthless island surrounded by the most stupidest people in the world!" Malfoy yelling at all four of the wizards. 

"I can't believe that I have to be stuck on an island with these worthless people, that the only thing they do is argue! Well, the good thing about all this is that there is some entertainment on this island." Erin thought to herself. 

"Good afternoon." Came a voice that no one heard before. As everyone turned around to see who it was, you could hear everyone gasp. It was a man in his twenties. He had dark hair that matched perfectly with his brown eyes. He was probably two inches taller then anyone else there, and had a strange, peculiar smile. 

"I am Christian Coulson, your instructor on this island. Welcome! Now, I will be leading you to your rooms, and tomorrow we have a big day. Oh, and before I actually take you to your rooms, you must be hungry. Come with me and be feed with the freshest fruits and the hottest spices in the world. While we eat, I will answer all your questions."

"This man looks very familiar." Harry thought to himself. "Now where have I seen him?" 

         As Harry was thinking this over, the guests entered a world of delights and enchantment. Once they entered the room, they wondered what was the real challenge and contest behind this, when everything was so delightful.


	3. The dinner

Chapter 3

            As they entered the room, they saw zebras of many colors; elephants of different furs, and what caught their amazement even more was how it seemed that everything matched with the feeling of the room. The food, that was placed over the silk clothe on the table, came, it seemed, from different countries. Pizza from Italy, borsch from Russia, escargot from France, and even tacos from Mexico. "What a delight everyone thought. And as they all seated, a group of people started to dance, to what seemed like Latin music.

            "I hope you all enjoy this," Christian said in a very calm voice. "This maybe the only time you will be this delighted in five months. So, eat until your full, and talk until you mouth is dry, then drink some juice from the land down under."

            Everyone, in delight, looked at the food and started to stuff their faces, but of course Harry Potter had some kind of question (it wouldn't be Harry Potter without the questions.)

            "Ah? Mr. Coulson," Harry said confusingly.

            "Please, Harry, call me Christian," Christian said happily.

            "Okay, Christian. I was kind of curious. What do you do for a living?"

            "Well, I travel around the world researching how other wizards in the world live."

            "Wow! What an amazing job!" Hermoine said admiringly.

            "Look! Granger is falling in love with Coulson," Malfoy said teasingly.

            "I am not!" Hermoine argued.

            "That is okay. I understand how you feel, for I have the same feeling for you." Christian said.

            "Really? Wow!" Hermoine said dreamily.

            "Please," Erin thought to herself. "How dumb can this possibly get? It is so obvious that Hermoine and Christian are going to fall in love with each other. But it is sad. I mean I kind of like Christian too. Well, now I have a reason to kill Hermoine. Instead of just telling everyone I killed her because she was stupid, now I can tell them it was because she is stupid and took my guy. Oh, they won't last long."

            As Erin was saying all this, she spotted Harry looking at her dreamily. As soon as she noticed that she quickly turned away, and listened to what Christian was talking about.

            "Well, I also studied arts at school, like Da Vinci and Michelangelo."

            "Hey, aren't those muggles," Ron called out, happy that he finally understood something.

            "Yes, they are, but I wanted to learn why muggles are so interested of nudes and paintings of some woman."

            "Oh, well, you can just ask Harry. He knows all about them," Malfoy said in a sneer.

            "I do not! Malfoy shut up," Harry argued back.

            "Everyone! This is not the day to argue! We have more important stuff to talk about. Well, lets see. Why don't you all tell me about yourself," Christian said politely. "Harry you start.

            "Oh, I can tell you about him. He is stupid, and is popular for having a stupid scar on his forehead," Malfoy said.

            "Malfoy! He asked me. Well, my parents died a long time ago, and I didn't find out I was a wizard until I was 11," Harry said. He went on telling about his struggle with the Dursleys, and he even talked about his scar some more.

            "That was the most boring story I have ever heard," Malfoy said yawning.

            "Erin, why don't you tell us about yourself," Christian said eying her.

            Everyone looked at her, curious to what she was going to say, since she never talked. The only thing they ever heard about her was that she was from Russia. They all listened attentively. Then Erin started to talk about her past.


	4. The surprise

            "Well, I am Erin Neo. I was born in America, and I was raised there," Erin began.

            "Wait," Ron called out, "Aren't you from Russia?"

            "NO! Now let me finish. I soon found out that I was a wizard. I didn't like it. I don't know why. Anyway, I wanted to be a news reporter. I love cockroaches, and I want to marry Aaron Carter when I grow up."

            "Who is Aaron Carter," Harry asked nervously.

            "He is a blonde pop star. Now anyway, I talk to the dead. I one time bought a fish for $4,999. He is very dear. I enjoy eating pretzels. I have also killed a baby before. The End." Everyone was in silence. Their mouth agape. They couldn't believe what they have heard. 

            "Is that really true," Ron asked Erin.

            "What about the killing? No, I just wanted to scare you guys,"

            "No, about liking to eat pretzels," Ron asked amazed.

            "Ah? Sure,"

            "Wow! What do they taste like? I have never tried them before," Harry called out.

            "Ah? They taste weird?"

            "That is so cool," Everyone called out.

            "Well, everyone certainly likes Erin's life. Now Draco what about you," Christian asked.

            "Well, I am better then Harry Pothead, and I am very rich. If any of you take any sort of advantage of me, I will tell my father. There, I am done," Malfoy said surprisingly fast.

            "Okay. Ron what about you?"

            "He is like his friend, Potter. He wears hand me down clothes and that is about it," Malfoy said evilly.

            " Actually…" Ron went on about his family and everything. Nothing really interesting.

            "Hermoine, why don't you tell me about yourself,"

            "Oh, well, what is there to say? I am deeply in love with Christian."

            "Awww." Harry and Ron called out.

            "Nooooooooo!!!!," Erin's reply. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Oh, I just realized I had run out of juice."

            "Oh, well, waiter," Christian called out. "He will bring you some more Erin, dear."

            "Well, there is nothing really else to say," Hermoine said.

            "That's okay. Oh dear! Look at the time! It is time to go to bed. Big day ahead of us. Now quickly come with me, and I will take you to your rooms," Christian said.

            Everyone quickly followed Christian. It seemed to take forever to get to their rooms, until they were finally there. Each room seemed to be some sort of Hawaiian style. The floor was sand, and mosquitoes were all over. "Now, you guys go to bed," Christian said. Each went to their own room, and once they laid on their comforting bed, they quickly fell asleep.


	5. The Coffin Trick

The Coffin Trick

            "Ahhhhhhhhh," Harry screamed while waking up from a dream. "That was so scary. I dreamed that I married Erin, but Aaron Carter came and took her away."

            "Oh shut up, Potter," Draco said trying to go back to sleep. "No one cares what happens in your dreams."

            Just when Draco said those words, a reddish-pinkish parrot came and in the most annoying voice said, "Wake up. Wake up. Everyone wake up." Then quickly the parrot left the room.

            "No. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to sleep," Draco said sleepily.

            "Everyone, please wake up. Your first mission is ready. Now everyone come on," Christian said.

            "What about breakfast," Ron said while his stomach gave a loud growl.

            "You will eat after you finish the mission. Now come on," Christian said.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

At the Graveyard

            "Okay, now what this mission is that you each have to be buried into this coffin for at least two days," Christian said eying them all. As he said this, everyone looked at each other like this was their actual funeral. "Now everyone get into their coffin."

            "Do we have to," Ron said.

            "No of course not. If you want to lose," Draco told Ron.

            "Quickly, quickly," Christian said. He pushed each of them into the coffin like they were actual dead bodies. Then he quickly put dirt on them and left.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Erin's Coffin

            As Erin was lying in the coffin, these were her exact thoughts. "Gee, this is claustrophobic. It is kind of hard to breath in here (cough). Well since I am going to be here for a long time, I might as well take a nap." Then Erin fell asleep. We will go back to her in two hours.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Ron's Coffin

            Ron said these words out loud. "Oh my gosh. I am going to die," Every ten minutes Ron forgets that this is a contest, and thinks that he is actually dead and starts screaming, but after an hour he remembers that it is only a contest.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hermoine's Coffin

            "Wow, this is an amazing experiment. Well, it is kind of scary, but I should look on the bright side of things. After this I will be in Christian's arms." Then Hermoine just thought about Christian's and hers wedding and their future kids.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry's Coffin

            "I must take revenge!!!!! I must kill Aaron Carter. He is trying to take my darling, Erin." And so on went Harry's plot of killing Aaron Carter.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Draco's Coffin

            "Mwahahaha. I am going to win this. I will just think of how Potter and his friends are suffering." So Draco just thought of Harry dying in his coffin and laughing out loud to himself. 


End file.
